


The One With Chandler's High School Reunion

by RoxieOfficial



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: Ten years ago, Chandler graduated. Now, it's time to go back for his high school reunion, except he doesn't want to go. But Joey forced him.





	The One With Chandler's High School Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This work exists only because I got bored in French class. Enjoy !

School had always bored him in a way he couldn't even explain. It was as if teachers wanted to bore their students to death with all their talking and rambling things they had already learned the previous year.

Don't get him wrong, though, Chandler liked learning things. He liked learning about History, Chemistry, and even English Literature, but not like that. Not when he was trapped in a classroom 8 hours per day, 5 times a week. This wasn't how he wanted this to be like.

He wanted to be free from this hellhole.

He wanted to leave.

But he couldn't.

Unfortunately, he had to wait until he graduated. Then, what ? He would go to a College he didn't even want to go to, but since his mom worked there, he had to. It wasn't his decision to make, anyway, was it ? Who was he, thinking he could make this choice, huh ?

Fortunately, this was all behind him now. Or so he thought.

  
He didn't want to attend the school reunion, but Joey forced him. “ C'mon, man ! It'll be fun ! ” he had said to convince him. Yeah, _for whom_ ? Chandler now wondered.

When they got there, Chandler was unable to recognize anyone which caused some awkward situations especially when people came to him, telling him they were happy to see him after all these years. Lucky for him though, Joey was there to ease these embarrassing moments.

After some time, Joey left for the bathroom. Let's hope nothing too embarrassing would happen.

Then, this beautiful woman came up to him.

“ I never stop thinking about you, ” she flirted, grabbing his tie in, what he thought was supposed to be, a sexy way.

_Who is she ?_

“ Excuse me, _who_ are you exactly ? ” he asked, pulling away from her.

“ What ? I can't believe you don't remember me, Chandler Bing, ” she pouted, annoyed at him. Wow, with that temper, she must have been a bitch back then.

“ To be totally honest, Miss, I don't remember most of the people here today. ”

Couldn't Joey come back, already ? This was getting pretty humiliating.

 

 _Ah_ , there he was, his knight in shining armor.

“ Hey, Babe, ” Joey kissed him, putting his hand in the small of his back. “ Who's this ? ”

“ Oh, I... I didn't know you swing that way, Chandler, ” the woman admitted, embarrassed, then left.

“ Thanks, Joe, ” he smiled at his friend.

The thing is, Joey and Chandler had made a pact long ago which says that if one of them is getting annoyed by a lady, they would pretend to be a couple so the woman would leave them alone. Fortunately, they hadn't had to do it much, but it was still useful in cases life this.

“ Can we just leave now ? ” Chandler whined. “ I don't want to be here, I'm only here because you forced me. ”

“ Okay, okay, we're leavin'. I'm sorry, I thought you would have a good time. I guess I was wrong, ” he grabbed his friend's hand, walking towards the entrance.

“ Well, kissing you wasn't so bad, _Honey_ , ” he winked. “ That lady from before and her friends are looking at us, ” he whispered in Joey's ear, grinning.

“ Let's put on a show, shall we ? ” Joey smirked.

Joey grabbed his friend's face and kissed him with all the passion he had. Chandler put his arms around his neck. They both heard people gasping at the scene.

It wasn't clear to either of them who had done it, but one of them had moaned during the kiss. When they pulled away, Chandler was blushing furiously.

“ Let's leave, now, _Babe,_  ” Joey said.

And so they left the room, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to comment what you thought of my fanfiction or if you saw any mistakes ;)


End file.
